Morgan Fischer
Morgan Shannon Fischer is a main character of Prime Pretty Cure, and is the first Cure to transform. Morgan unlocks her hidden potentional on an odd day at the beach and ends up transforming into Cure Splash, diving right into an adventure filled with battles (to her joy) and a lot of friendship (to her dismay). She is actually the reincarnation of Unda, the Titan of Water, who was defeated by Ray prior the story. Personality With a blunt, sarcastic and somewhat cynical attitude, Morgan seems be the last person you would trust with the fate of the world, but, surprisingly, she proves to be one of the more dedicated members of the group, who is very focused on protecting the world and is trying hard to change into a better person too. Having felt rather listless for most of her life, her very first battle sparked something in her. And now she's absolutely sure this is what she was meant to do. Although, despite her resolve, Morgan is, honestly, quite hard to get along with. She values her individuality and independence and prefers to be left alone most of the time. While she's generally quiet, Morgan is also surprisingly hot-headed, with a flaring temper and also tends to hold grudges. Her likes include relaxing, street dancing, sea-creatures (especially orcas), her hoodie, spicy food, collecting seashells, alcoholic beverages, freedom, playing harmonica, big fighter-style dogs and impressing kids with tricks. And her dislikes include nosy people, birds, her parents (especially her dad), crybabies, puns, loud people, dresses, high heels, (bare) meat, social interaction and small dogs (or 'rats' as she likes to call them). Appearance Relationships Ray Bennet - Ray and Morgan are like oil and water. Ray's stubborn and rude personality often gets on Morgan's nerves, resulting in her kicking them in the butt. If anyone is going to call Ray out on being mean, it'll likely be Morgan. Despite their differences, they have similarities as well, such as both being aversive to friendship or getting close to others (both in their own ways) and their complicated relationships with their parents. Beryl Forrest - Beryl's very energetic and optimistic attitude doesn't mix too well with Morgan's more cynical one. Especially with Beryl being very big on friendship and teamwork, while Morgan would rather fight alone. Morgan also despises Beryl's puns. Hanan Karim - Morgan isn't all that fond of Hanan, especially because the latter is a nosy busybody. Morgan does like to tease Hanan from time to time, calling attention to her less pleasant traits, at Hanan's embarrassment. Connie Sokolov - Bright Bennet - While she does find his over the top personality and confidence very annoying, Morgan's opinion on Bright is very neutral. She is glad that he is, most of the time, a reasonable adult who is able to defuse arguments. Marius Fischer - Morgan's father and the owner of an art gallery, who shares his daughter's cold personality. They don't get along at all as Morgan seems to think that he only cares about his work, or the family name. Her very rebellious nature came to be because of her parents. Norma Fischer - Morgan's mother and a dog-breeder. Like with her dad, Morgan can't seem to get along with her, but Norma still desperately tries to patch up things between them. Cure Splash "The heart that dances with the rising waves, Cure Splash!" Cure Splash is Morgan's Pretty Cure alter ego, representing the waves of freedom. To transform she needs to have her Primary Charm, the Seaborn Charm, and call out "Primal Spirit Unleash! Precure Evolution!". Like her name implies, Cure Splash has powers over water, and she prefers a more agressive approach to fighting, combining her water powers with her agility, not unlike dance moves. She can use streams to give herself boosts and launch herself, or others, in the air. Her specialty is water-powered kicks, though. Attacks *'Hydro Wave:' Cure Splash's first finisher. *'Undersea Raindance:' Cure Splash's upgraded finisher. *'Grand Unity:' Group attack with Cure Terra, Cure Ember and Cure Gale. *'Primal Radiance:' Group attack with Radiant Lumiere, Cure Terra, Cure Ember and Cure Gale. Character Songs Etymology Trivia *Actually, Shannon isn't officially her middle name yet. Morgan doesn't care and always introduces herself by her that name. *Despite her not really liking bare meat, she isn't a vegetarian. She can eat meat just fine -if- it has a lot of (hot)sauce or gravy on it. *Despite her small stature, she does have some muscles due her love for dancing and doing exercises to calm herself down when she's angry. *Since she grew up in Germany, she does have a slight German accent. Category:Blue Cures Category:Pretty Cures